Passion
by lickyliickykittykitty
Summary: What happens when Chase discovers a 14yearold girl with powers? Chaseoc
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Chase discovers a 14-year-old girl with uncontrollable powers? Rated for swearing and scenes of violence. Chase/OC…

A girl smiled as she caught sight of her friends. She had just walked through the doors of her high school. She walked up to her friends with a smile on. "Hey, guys! What's up?" she asked, looking at her best friend Hannah. Hannah looked at her and frowned. "Get lost," she hissed. The girl looked at everyone else. "Huh?" she asked, walking to her other friends Drake, Laura, and Brittany. She noticed Sandy (the girl she HATED!) was standing beside Hannah. "What's going on?" she asked Brittany. Brittany shrugged. "I think she's mad at you," Laura said. The girl's eyes widened. "But, why? What did I do?" she asked, sadly. "She's hanging out with Sandy, so it must e bad…" Drake commented. The girl frowned. "C'mon, Kira, we've got Phys Ed. next," Laura said, guiding her to the Gym.

As weeks went on, Kira got angry. She wasn't doing well in school and she mostly worked out instead of her other things. Today she had enough. "I can't stand her! Stupid Sandy! If she finds out we're eating here, I'll fucking die!" she screamed in frustration. (Drake, her, Laura and Brittany were in hiding at the old playground outside every lunch hour.). "Where's Drake?" Brittany asked. "Probably talking to Sandy. She's got him wrapped around her little finger." Kira hissed, in jealousy. "He wouldn't bring her here, would he?" Brittany asked, worried. Kira shook her head. "No, I know him, and he'd never betray me like that," she said. Laura smiled… then went into a shocked face. Brittany followed her gaze and went white. "Apparently he's not loyal to you anymore…" Laura said, sadly. Kira turned around and her heart broke. Drake was walking over to them with a smile on his face… and Sandy on his left. "No…" Kira muttered. Drake walked over and chuckled. "Hey," he said. Sandy smirked. "What's up losers?" she asked, laughing. Laura and Brittany stood beside Kira with sad faces. Kira scowled. "Drake, how could you?" she asked, angrily. "Relax, Kira," he sighed, as Sandy stuck out her tongue. Kira's face went red. "I hate you. You betrayed us all…" she whispered, clenching her fists. Sandy rolled her eyes. "Get over it queer." She said. Kira gasped. "That's MY word!" she yelled. Sandy smiled and stuck up her middle finger. "So?" she asked innocently.

Kira couldn't take anymore. She jumped on Sandy and punched her in the face. "GO KIRA!" Laura and Brittany cheered. Drake leaned on the nearest slide. "YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Kira screamed, scratching her across the face. Sandy tried to push her off. "Drake, get over here!" she yelled, dramatically. Drake took one step, and was pushed back by Laura. "Where the fuck do you think you're going traitor?" Brittany asked in hate. Drake looked at them and shrugged. As Kira was about to kill Sandy, Hannah appeared out of nowhere. "Hey! Get the hell of my best friend!" she yelled. Kira stopped and looked at Hannah in shock. "What?" she asked, letting go of Sandy. Hannah pushed Laura and Brittany and headed for Sandy.

As Drake, Hannah, Sandy and the rest of the people left, Kira controlled herself. Laura and Brittany stood beside her. "That bitch," Laura scowled. Kira's eyes went red. "I will kill her." She vowed, kicking the playground. The playground fell apart, which caused Laura and Brittany to look at her shocked. "that's right, it me. Don't gimme a hard time," she sighed, walking away.

In the shadows a boy with long black hair, lizard like eyes and armor watched in observation. "She is the one…" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kira sighed as she tried to solve the equation on the board.

12x-4541231p+x-x+34p(3x-19)

She let her thoughts travel across her mind. 'Why did he do that?' she wondered. She scowled. 'Doesn't he know I hate her?' she thought getting angrier. 'I bet her even likes her!' she thought, snapping her pencil. She held up her hand to use the bathroom.

As she walked out, she heard the CODE RED alarm, and all the students in the halls running into hiding places. Kira smiled and stood where she was. "I hope the person does kill me," she hissed to herself. She wandered around until she heard footsteps. She looked around and saw nothing. She shook her head and continued down the hall. Again, she heard footsteps. She turned around and shrugged at nothing. "If there is someone there, come out and get me already!" she yelled. She kept her gaze on the corner ahead of her. Suddenly without warning, a Black Panther stepped out of the shadows. Kira gasped. "Shit." She muttered, walking back, slowly. The cat ran after her, as she began to run to the bathroom doors. But, alas, the panther clawed her.

She fell to the ground and looked up at the cat with fear in her eyes. "Well this is it…" she muttered to herself, in fear. The cat bent down and……….licked her face. She went bug-eyed. "You… you like me…" she stated, embarrassed, fearfully, and shocked. The panther bowed and lifted its paw. Underneath his paw was a small letter.

Dear Kira Amakura,

I have noticed your skills and have admired your emotional outbursts. I inquire if you want to live, you will follow this black panther to my fortress and join the Heylin side. I encourage you do make a decision.

Sincerely,

Chase Young

Kira giggled. "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. What ever!" she laughed, throwing the note and walking back to class. The panther's eyes glowed green as it began to growl. "I will not be laughed at…" echoed a voice in its head. "Follow her home tonight…" the voice added, angrily.

Kira walked through the front door. "Mama! I'm home!" she called. No answer. She looked around ad frowned. "Fine!" she sighed angrily. "Today ain't my day," she said lazily, collapsing on the couch and turning on the T.V weakly.

After a while she got tired. She headed to her room, yawning. When she opened her door she screamed. "YOU!" a Black Panther sat on her bed. She looked at it. "What do you want with me?" she shrieked. The panther lunged itself at her, sending her 5 feet backwards. "Hey!" she yelled, as it jumped on her and bit her shoulder. She was about to scream in pain, when sleep took over her.

"Excellent!" echoed the voice. "She will join the Heylin side, weather she likes it or not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kira woke up in a dark, dungeon. "What the hell?" she called. She noticed she was hanging off the wall in chains. She tried with all the strength she could muster, to free herself… but unfortunately she was unsuccessful. 'This is Sandy's doing,' she thought, kicking around frantically. 'She probably sold me to a rapist for money!' she thought, sighing inwardly. "Ah, you are awake," said a voice. Kira looked around in shock. "Who said that?" she asked. "I did. Chase Young." Said a figure stepping out of the shadows.

He looked about 19. He had long black hair, yellow tinted skin, green cat like eyes, and a cool smile. He wore mostly black and gold armor. Behind him was a woman. She looked as if she was 23, and had long red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wore a slutty black dress. She was quite beautiful, in a way. "Who… who are you?" Kira asked, getting scared. "I, Chase Young, am the prince of darkness. And this is the evil witch, Wuya." He said, nodding to the woman. She smirked. Kira looked around. "Okay… where am I?" he asked. "You are in the west dungeon, in my palace, in my lands, in northern China." He replied. "CHINA? BUT I LIVE IN CANADA!" Kira exclaimed, a bit overwhelmed. Wuya smirked again. "Dear child, you are in China, and there is nothing you can do about it." She said mockingly. Kira scowled. She already hated this witch. Chase closed his eyes. "You are to stay here, in my palace and be apart of my… side…" he said, turning to leave. "And what if I refuse?" Kira asked, daringly. Chase smiled evilly. "You will be killed right here, right now…" he chuckled. Kira gulped. "That's, just peachy…" she sighed. "Get used to it girly, it's gonna be a long 10,000 years…" Wuya sighed, walking out of the room with Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After 3 months of serving Chase Young, Kira got the hang of things. She knew to never talk to him, never give her opinions, never speak unless spoken to, and never protest. Chase was the hardest person to live with, but she had to agree, it was a bit cool. He never lost his temper, her never smiled; he just spent the day planning ways to kill a boy named Omi. "Chase, who is this 'Omi'?" she asked one morning. Chase looked at her with an emotionless face. "Must you speak?" he asked annoyed. Wuya smirked as Kira apologized. "Omi is on the Xiaolin side, girly. He despises the Xiaolin side." Wuya explained, yawning. Kira nodded, walking out. The reason Kira was there was to learn. To train. To fight. Every day, Chase would let Kira out to train with him for 6 hours straight in the garden. Kira was a quick learner, he had to give her that, but she talked too much. Today it had only been 2 hours and Kira was getting tired.

She flipped high in the air, landing on Chase's shoulders, sending him back a few steps. Chase grabbed her foot and slammed her hard on the ground. Kira hopped back up and kicked him in the stomach… but he quickly caught her foot and gave a small playful tug, leading her to fall on her face. "Can't you see? I'll never beat you," she said, wiping her mouth. Chase smirked. "One day you will…" he said, brightening her spirits. She kicked him again, but he caught her foot. "But that will be when all hell freezes over," he added, tugging on her. She landed on her but for the 15th time in 20 seconds. " I must say, you are quick." He mused, turning around. "Thanks," she said, getting back up. Wuya ran out of the palace waving her arms. "Spicer is here, and he's got a new toy!" she said enthusiastically. Kira thought for a moment. "Spicer? Whose that?" she asked out loud. She covered her mouth. Chase looked at her annoyed. "Shhh!" he hissed.

A boy no younger than 15 walked out of the lair and over to Kira. He had white skin, red eyes, messy orange hair, yellow googly goggles on his forehead, a black trench coat with black clothes underneath. He also had black markings under each eye. "Chase!" he yelled, happily. Chase sighed in frustration, and closed his eyes. "Yes Jack?" he asked. The boy named Jack smiled. "I have created a new robot, and it's better than my Jack-bot from before!" he cried. Chase rolled his eyes, Wuya snorted, and Kira blushed. "Allow me to demonstrate!" he said, playing with the controller he held. A giant robot walked out from behind the palace. It stopped when it caught sight of Wuya. "Danger!" it yelled, blasting at her. She screamed and ran behind Chase for protection. Jack's eyes went wide. "No, wait!" he yelled, as the robot began catching fire. He screamed a girlish scream, as it blew up. Jack and Wuya stood there with wide eyes, Chase looked at it with hate and Kira laughed and pranced around singing 'it blew up. Ha ha ha!'.

It was time for dinner and Chase let Kira eat in the same room as him tonight. Jack stayed over, to brag about his technology. As the dragon soup arrived, Kira felt queasy. "Kira, eat!" Chase ordered. Jack and Wuya looked at her expectantly. She hesitantly took a spoonful and slid it in her mouth. She went green and spat it out gagging. Chase looked at her. "I'm sorry! I guess I don't eat mystical creatures," she apologized. Jack smirked at the joke. Kira took a piece of bread and nibbled on it for a while.

It was extremely quiet at the table. "Okay, it's quiet…" Kira whispered to herself. Everyone looked at her. "I don't like to be quiet…" she whispered to Wuya, causing her to blink. "I have a joke!" she laughed. Chase took a breath to speak. "Okay, so a guy walks into a bar," she began, ignoring him. "Shut up." Wuya hissed, looking at Chase getting angry. "And he goes up to the bartender," Kira continued. Chase's eyes glowed green. Jack and Wuya got ready to hide. "And he says," she was cut off by a loud growl. She looked over at Chase and screamed, as a giant lizard sat in his seat. (that's what he changes into when he's pissed, right?). Kira looked at him with fear in her eyes. He jumped on the table and pointed at her. "Shut up! You shut the fuck up right now!" he screamed. 'He does lose his temper…' she thought, backing up against the wall. Chase jumped after her and held her up by her neck, against the wall. "You do not speak unless spoken to! Got it?" he yelled. Kira's eyes watered. Jack and Wuya cowered in fear behind him. "Let me go!" she yelled, kicking him in the stomach. Chase let her go and held his middle. She took off running to her dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kira pushed her body up against the door. She didn't want him to come up. No matter what. She could never look at him the same again. Not after tonight. She replayed the sight in her mind. He tried to kill her. She looked into those murderous eyes and saw her own death.

She began to breathe heavily as she realized what she had just done. She sighed. "I broke all the rules," she cried to herself. There was a bang at the door. She held her breath. "Open the door!" Chase yelled. She shook her head. "NO!" she cried. She felt a kick again. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! OR I WILL SEND WUYA IN!" he added. Kira scowled. "Send that witch in here and you'll never see her again!" she yelled. She heard angry sighs, and Chase's footsteps disappearing. She began to cry. The sky thundered, and it began to rain. He eyes, skin and lips changed to the color to blue.

After 4 hours of sobbing quietly in the dark, there was a small knock at the door. She looked up from the corner she slept in. "Yes?" she called. "Are you decent?" asked a cool voice. Kira closed her eyes. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I am!" she said, annoyed. Chase walked in and grabbed her arm. "Come." Was all he said. She didn't really have a choice, as she was dragged down the stone hallways and stairs.

\They arrived at the dinner table. Wuya was wearing some sort of lingerie, and Jack was wearing happy face pajamas. "What's going on?" Kira asked, looking at Wuya and Jack's tired faces. Chase threw her in her seat. "We will be reenacting tonight's dinner, in a properly order." Chase stated, eating soup. Kira sighed as she was forced to shut up and eat…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kira scowled as she cleaned the kitchen. Chase was fed up with her speaking and sent her to do what women do best. Clean. " The nerve of him! Assuming since I'm female, I like to clean!" she cursed. Wuya laughed at her as she passed by the doorway with an apple in her hand. Kira cursed out loud. "Are you fed up?" asked a man, who came out of no where. He had dark tan skin, silver hair with black underneath, pointy ears with studs, silver eyes, and wore a different type of armor than Chase. "What's it to you?" she asked, putting down her broom. The man stepped forward. "I am Taru. I will take you from this place." He said, looking around. "Why?" she asked, in a tone signifying annoyance. Taru scowled. Kira nodded. "Well, as much as I'd like to leave, I don't want to!" he said, stomping her foot. Taru tilted his head. "You'd rather stay here than be free? You would rather stay here than your own bed?" he asked, in disbelief. "He's gonna find me anyway," Kira shrugged, ignoring him. Taru's eyes glowed red. "You will come!" he hissed, grabbing a random knife and thrusting it through her. Kira cried out in pain, as she fell to the floor. Chase's voice was heard. "Why are you yelling wench?" he asked, walking into the room. His eyes glowed green after the sight he saw.

"Taru… I thought I slaughtered you 300 years ago…" he hissed. Taru held the limp fragile body of Kira in his arms. "Hello little brother…" Taru said, looking at Kira with interest. Chase looked at Kira's unconscious body. "What is wrong with her?" he asked. Taru brushed a stray hair from her pale face. "Beautiful, isn't she? She would make a fine slave in my lands…" Taru spat, looking back at Chase. Chase clenched his fists. "You shall put her down now and leave this instant!" Chase boomed. Taru shook his head. "I shall leave… but I will be taking her. And you will not follow!" He stated. Before Chase could muster to say one more word, Taru and Kira disappeared in thin air. "My prisoner…" he muttered, stalking back to his throne.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

After 1 week…

Chase Young walked around his place. It seemed quieter and less fun. He looked at the dungeon she was once held in. he smirked as he remembered that day when she was captured…

After 4 weeks 

Chase ate his dragon soup in silence. Wuya didn't dare speak, and Jack was at his house tonight. Chase looked across the table where Kira sat that night he went ballistic. He remembered the fear in her eyes and the fright in her voice when she screamed _"let me go!"_… He looked back at his soup and smiled.

_She hesitantly took a spoonful and slid it in her mouth. She went green and spat it out gagging. Chase looked at her. "I'm sorry! I guess I don't eat mystical creatures," she apologized._ Chase smiled at the comment. He enjoyed her sense of humor…

After 10 weeks 

Chase Young strolled through the gardens. He took in all the beauty, and silence. He could have sworn he heard a feminine sigh and a male's grunt. He remembered the smell of Cherry blossoms every time she came near him.

_She flipped high in the air, landing on Chase's shoulders, sending him back a few steps. Chase grabbed her foot and slammed her hard on the ground. Kira hopped back up and kicked him in the stomach… but he quickly caught her foot and gave a small playful tug, leading her to fall on her face. "Can't you see? I'll never beat you," she said, wiping her mouth. Chase smirked. "One day you will…" he said, brightening her spirits. She kicked him again, but he caught her foot. "But that will be when all hell freezes over," he added, tugging on her. She landed on her but for the 15th time in 20 seconds. "I must say, you are quick." He mused, turning around. "Thanks," she said, getting back up._

After 16 weeks… 

Chase Young sat on his throne in boredom. "Why don't you set fire to some villages? That usually cheers you up," Jack suggested. Chase rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I am upset?" he asked coolly. Jack stepped back. "N-no reason…" he shivered. Wuya waltzed into the room. "You like her, didn't you?" Jack asked. Chase sighed angrily. "I hated everything about that insolent girl." he hissed. 'I must admit… I do miss her voice………..HEY! WAIT! I AM EVIL. I AM THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! I AM NOT CAPABLE OF THOSE EMOTIONS!' Chase thought, making facial expressions. "Angry, sad, happy, constipated, guilty…" Wuya counted the faces. Chase stood up. "I do not want her back!" he boomed. He gracefully walked to a near by window that overlooked his lands. "But why do I care if she is hurt or not?" he asked himself. Jack popped up from behind Chase. "Because you love her." He chimed. Chase swatted him away. "I am not capable of the emotion: Love." He stated. "Who says? The prince of darkness can do what ever he wants," Jack said proudly. "No… he can't" Chase muttered. Jack looked at Wuya for back up. Wuya looked up from her nail filing. "You like her." She stated to Chase, not caring if she was being out of character. Chase held up his hands in defeat. "Fine! So I admit I can stand her! But it is not 'love'!" he shouted. Jack shrugged. "What ever. I know you're just dying to see if she's alright." He said, walking away. Wuya rolled her eyes. "Love. Blah! Who needs it?" she muttered, walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Kira kneeled on the clean shiny floor. The square foot of the floor she was cleaning was bigger than her local grocery store. She was just finishing up when Taru walked in. "Slave." He hissed, to get her attention. Kira looked up at him. "You missed a spot," he chuckled, walking all around with muddy boots. Kira scowled. "Clean it yourself, moron!" she screamed, getting up. The wind outside began to blow rapidly, and her eyes, skin and hair turned green. Taru looked at her. "Repeat that, woman. I dare you." He spat. Kira smirked. "Clean it yourself, moron." She repeated. Taru slammed her against the wall faster than you could say 'oh'. He ran his claws from her neck, down to her stomach, slitting her skin open. "You will obey me." He said. Kira smiled. "What are you waiting for if you're just gonna kill me…" she laughed weakly. "That is not my job…" he stated, dropping her. Kira looked up and gasped as Taru moved aside… revealing a girl. "Chika?" Kira stuttered.

A girl with waist long fire red hair, orange tinted skin, red eyes, and a black and red body suit looked at her. "Kira?" she asked. "Chika!" Kira cried. Taru smirked as he stepped back. "I see you've met before?" Taru asked Chika. "How do you know Taru?" Kira asked, in shock. "He's my mate!" Chika said, giggling. Taru winked at her. "Unlike my brother, I have emotions." He said, looking at his claws. "okay, Kira, redy to be slaughtered?" Chika asked, in shock. "what?" Kira asked, gasping. "Kira, I love you like a sis, but I'm evil now." Chika said. "But… you're my best friend… you remained my friend since the Hannah incident," Kira said, disbelievingly. Chika shrugged. "Oh well, we'll see each other soon," she said, swiping at Kira. Kira moved back slightly. "Chi, don't do this," Kira begged. Chika smiled. "This is all a bad dream. You'll wake up in a nice place in one minute." Chi giggled. Kira was about to scream when unconsciousness took over her body, and she fell over. Chi held up her hand to swipe at Kira for the last time… but was stopped. A hand held her wrist in the air. Chika looked to see whose hand it was. When she saw who it was, she gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

Chase Young held onto Chika's wrist. "Chika! Kill him!" Taru hollered. Chika scowled as she made a grab for his occupied hand. Chase grabbed Chi's other wrist quickly, still showing an emotionless face. Chase kicked Chi in the middle, sending her flying back. Taru made a charge for Chase, but he stepped away at the last second. Taru pulled a sword off the wall. "Chase, I told you not to follow!" Taru yelled. Chase smirked. "Do you think I would listen?" he asked, transforming into a giant lizard like he did the night before…

**FIGHT SCENE…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… END FIGHT SCENE **(I CANNOT WRITE A FIGHT SCENE, SRY PPLZ)

Taru lay on the ground beside the unconscious Chi. There was a gaping hole in his stomach, gushing blood. Chase stood over him breathing heavily, holding a sword to Taru's neck. "You win…" Taru whispered, before closing his eyes and dying. Chase kept his stance for a moment, before relaxing and turning back into his humanoid self.

He looked toward Kira and tilted his head. Kira was unconscious, and was looking extremely sick. He walked to her and knelt beside her. "Wake up you insolent girl." he ordered, smiling (very rare that he's smiling). Kira still remained in deep slumber. Chase shook his head and picked her up. He slowly walked out of the bloody room.

!Kira opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in a bed, with silk red sheets. The walls were painted black. There was a window overlooking a beautiful garden. Many swords and shields hung on the wall. "Where am I?" she questioned herself. **_'When you wake up, you'll e in a better place…'_** ran through her head. "OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD!" she shrieked. She began to sob uncontrollably. A tiger ran in. she looked at it and stopped. "Chase's tiger…" she gasped. The tiger bowed. Kira smiled as she jumped out of the bed and opened the large oak doors. She remembered this hallway. This is the one where Chase dragged her down when her got mad. 'Chase…' she thought. 'He saved me!' she thought happily. She ran as fast as she could down the hall. She collided into Wuya, slamming heads. "Watch it girly!" Wuya hissed, rubbing her head. "Wuya!" Kira said frantically. "Where's Chase?" Kira asked getting up and looking around. "He just stepped out the door to fight the Xiaolin Wudai warriors." Wuya said, crossing her arms. "Where?" Kira asked. "South of here, why?" Wuya replied. "I need to thank him NOW!" Kira shouted. Wuya rolled her eyes.

Chase Young smirked evilly as a small boy with yellow skin, black eyes, and a navy blue ninja suit fell backwards. Chase stepped foreword and grabbed the anklet of Kashi. He had won the showdown. "Good bye Omi…" Chase said, holding the string and smirking. The small boy known as Omi crossed his arms. "Dude!" gasped a tall Brazilian boy. "Who is it Raymundo?" asked a small Japanese girl. Raymundo pointed behind Chase, causing everyone to look. Chase looked behind him and his smirk turned into a frown. A petite girl with pale skin, green eyes, blonde hair and blood and dirt covering her clothes ran out of the desert. He arms were held out as if she was to grasp onto something, and her face was covered with sadness, happiness, and worry at the same time. Chase shook his head and dropped the anklet and ran to her. 'I give up… I admit I am capable for Love…' he thought frantically.

As they got to each other, Chase pulled her into a hug. Kira hugged him back tightly. He closed his eyes, as he inhaled her sweet smell. 'Like cherry blossoms…' he thought. Kira kept her eyes half open, half closed. Tears streamed down her face as her cheek was pressed up against him. He held her for moments, until, "Umm, should we go?" asked Raymundo to the Japanese girl. "Who knew Chase Young had a mate," Omi gasped. A really tall boy with blonde hair, a cowboy hat, blue eyes, a blue top and blue jeans nodded. "I didn't think he was able to love," he said, tipping his hat. "C'mon Clay, anyone can love," the Japanese girl laughed. "Not Chase Young, Kimiko." Omi said to her, scratching his head. The four teenagers stood there watching the site for a few minutes, before deciding to leave.

Kira let go of Chase, and smiled. "I can't believe you did that," she said, gratefully. "Thank you for saving my life…" she said, smiling. Even though she was bloody and bruised, Chase still thought she was beautiful. Chase looked away as if he was ashamed. "Chase?" Kira asked in worry. She touched his left shoulder. "I've been meaning to express myself to you…" he said. Kira tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked worried. Chase sighed. 'Let your black heart speak for itself…' he mentally reminded himself. Kira stepped forward. After 20 minutes of silence, Kira spoke again. "Chase? What is it?" she repeated. Chase spun around and pulled her into a hug. He put his head on top of hers, so he couldn't see the rejection on her face. "I…love…you…" he stuttered. Kira's eyes went wide. She stood there for a few moments in silence. 'I seemed to have made her shut up for once…' he mentally snickered. "You…you're probably sick… Taru said you aren't able to feel love…" she stammered. Chase narrowed his eyes. "What does Taru know?" he spat. Kira smiled. Chase looked into her eyes. "I love you." He repeated. "I…I love you too…" Kira said, beginning to cry. Chase didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her to be sad, but happy. "Please don't cry," he said, sadly. Kira shook her head. "I can't help it." She sobbed. Then, without warning, Chase Young did something, that he vowed he would never do in life… he kissed her.

He; Chase Young; PRINCE OF DARKNESS, KISSED A MORTAL! He couldn't believe this. He kissed her passionately! He never thought he'd ever do that. Kira leaned into him, forgetting all her worries and fears. She knew that she was safe with him. As they broke apart, Kira blushed. Chase began walking to his palace. "Come. My cats have prepared dinner." He said, as if nothing happened. Kira smiled. 'Of course! He wouldn't change his ways,' she mentally giggled.

**Inumonkey13: u think it's the end? Last chapter? Well its not! Maw ha ha! I expect at least a few more reviews after this, then u get ur story! Lol! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten!

Chase summoned Wuya, Jack, and all 1 million panthers, tigers, leopards, cheetahs, and lions to the throne room (which was reeeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy big and empty). He stood on the platform beneath his throne. Kira stood behind him with a nervous smile. Looking at all these jungle cats, made her nauseous. Chase held up his hands, signaling all the noise to stop. "My minions! I have great new!" he shouted, smirking evilly. All the cats got mischevious looks in their eyes. "You shall treat Kira with as much respect as you do for me!" he shouted. All the cats stopped. They made protesting noises, as did Wuya. Jack just stood there. "That's not evil! What happened to the Chase young we knew?" Wuya shouted, over the noise. "Who says I'm not still evil?" he asked, emotionlessly. Everything went quiet. "I still plan for world domination." He assured his minions. Kira gasped. "Evil?" she muttered.

Chase and Kira walked down a hall silently. Kira looked at the ground and blinked. "Chase… why did you capture me in the first place?" she asked, sadly. Chase stopped and looked at her. "Do you not notice?" he asked, coolly. Kira slowly shook her head. Chase closed his eyes and smirked. "The weather and your appearance changes, based on your emotions. It is the most dangerous power I have come across." He replied. Kira remembered how when Chase had lost his temper that night. As she cried, it began to rain… and she turned blue…

And when Taru captured her, the weather changed and she turned green…

"I never noticed…" she lied. Chase looked at her. "Apparently, one day you will turn into a whole different color, and keep it." He said. Kira looked around. "And you know this how?" she asked. Chase walked closer to her. "The ancient scriptures say so," he muttered. Kira nodded. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you a question," she said, as they began walking down the corridor. Chase waved his hand, telling her to go on. "This morning, I woke up in a beautiful bedroom. What room was that?" she asked. Chase smirked lecherously. "My chambers." He answered, with a gleam in his eye. Kira blushed. "Oh…" she said, clearing her throat. "You should have seen Wuya's jealousy," he added. Kira smiled. After all… she hated that witch.

**The End… or is it?**

**Inumonkey13: Be ready for a sequal!**


End file.
